


My Girl’s Blonde

by rox_fanfics



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Awesome Howling Commandos, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Captain America: The First Avenger, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve, Protective Steve Rogers, Sexual Humor, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky - Freeform, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rox_fanfics/pseuds/rox_fanfics
Summary: Everyone is the same cell as Sargent James Barnes had been told about little Becca Barnes who got her hair braided by Bucky every morning. They knew about the Sargent’s mother who had died when he was younger, and his father who had lead him to becoming an army man himself.But whenever sweethearts were on the table, Barnes stayed stony silent.Many of his cellmates just thought that he didn’t have one, or that maybe his last relationship hadn’t ended well. They didn’t push.That was, until one day, when Falsworth was talking about his girl back home, describing her hair as dark brown, that Barnes spoke up.“My girl’s blonde,” he said, making them all look at him.
Relationships: Howling Commandos & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Howling Commandos, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 195
Collections: My Bookmark





	My Girl’s Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my documents for a while and finally decided to publish it. I hope you enjoy :)

Some of the Howling Commandos knew before the others, and that was somewhat Bucky’s fault. 

Being held by HYDRA was torture, and most of the men there gave up, some even wishing for death. One thing that the hopeful ones did was tell stories of home. Of parents, sisters, brothers, children, and sweethearts. 

Everyone is the same cell as Sargent James Barnes had been told about little Becca Barnes who got her hair braided by Bucky every morning. They knew about the Sargent’s mother who had died when he was younger, and his father who had lead him to becoming an army man himself. 

But whenever sweethearts were on the table, Barnes stayed stony silent. 

Many of his cellmates just thought that he didn’t have one, or that maybe his last relationship hadn’t ended well. They didn’t push. 

That was, until one day, when Falsworth was talking about his girl back home, describing her hair as dark brown, that Barnes spoke up. 

“My girl’s blonde,” he said, making them all look at him, 

“Thought you didn’t have a girl, you always get so quiet when we talk about ours,” Morita observed, probing his arm up on a knee and looking at Barnes. 

Bucky just shook his head with a barely-there grin, a small sign of soft under the harsh exterior he had been wearing since they got here. 

“Tell us, Sarge, what’s she like?” Dugan teased, nudging Barnes’s shoulder. 

He huffed out a laugh, “She prettier than any of your girls could ever dream of being-” A few of the men objected to that, though it was all in good fun, so Bucky continued, “She’s blonde, with these sky-blue eyes you want to stare at for days,” 

Bucky closed his eyes, like he was trying to see them in his mind as he spoke. The cell remained silent, waiting to hear more. 

“She’s an artist, too, and a fucking amazing one at that. Sometimes, when we don’t have work on Sundays, we’ll sit in the apartment together, and I’ll be doing something, and she’ll just sit there sketching with her quick hands,” Bucky sighed deeply. 

“She’s got the most beautiful hands, I’d give anything in the world to hold ‘em again,” a soft smile overtook his thoughtful expression, “She’ll draw me a lot, and I always ask her why, and then she’ll glare at me for moving while she sketching, then I’ll say that the only one who deserves to be drawn is her,”

In most circumstances, then men in the cell would be saying ‘whipped!’ and teasing the hell out of the speaker, but they didn’t. For some reason, they could all tell that this wasn’t something the Sargent took lightly, and it was something he felt nervous to share. 

So instead, they all just nodded at him, some with soft smiles. 

It wasn’t until he was taken that they learned her name. 

When the guards dragged Barnes out of the cell, he looked back at them with panic overtaking his features, “Tell Stevie I love her, tell her I’m sorry,” he said in a rush, failing miserably to get away from the guards. 

“We will Bucky,” Jones muttered as they dragged their Sargent away, their morale crumbling to pieces almost as fast as Bucky’s life inevitably was. 

~~

Then, of course, came the strong man in tights with a shield demanding to know where the Sargent was. 

“They took him up to be tested on, but I wouldn’t go looking for him, no one ever comes back from there,” Morita shrugged unhelpfully. 

The man had all accepted the fact that their Sargent was dead, there was no use crying over it, and that sure as hell wouldn’t have been what he wanted. 

The strong man didn’t seem to get the memo. 

“Why do you think you can take a Nazi base by yourself?” Jones asked. 

The strong man thought for a moment, before shrugging, “I’m Captain America,” and with that, he ran off. 

“More like Captain Suicide,” Dernier mumbled, almost impossible to understand with both the strong accent and his chosen volume level. 

~~

“You son of a bitch,” Dum Dum grinned at Barnes, “You goddamn motherfucking shit head!”

Bucky smiled at his friends as they met up in front of the smouldering remains of the base, “Guys, meet Steve Rogers, the little punk that I had to pull out of alley fights every other day for almost our entire lives,”

Steve rolled his eyes a little, “Well, I’m not so little anymore,” 

Bucky huffed out a harsh laugh, “Not so little? How about three times your original size. Goddamn, Stevie, you’re gonna give me a heart attack one day,” Bucky sounded light and easy, but Jones and Morita shared a look. 

It wasn’t an accident that Stevie sounded so close to Steve, or that the Sargent had just introduced his ‘best friend’ with the same name as his girl. 

“How did you get out here, by the way?” Bucky asked. 

Steve blushed a little, “Well, I was goin’ around to different camps, when someone mentioned that I was seein’ what was left of the 107th,” Bucky’s eyes softened at that, “I learned that you’d been taken, and so I asked, a friend of mine to fly me out,”

All of the men thanked him, giving him pats of the back, though some looked like they just wanted to sleep, and Bucky couldn’t blame them. 

“Well, we’ve got a bunch of tanks here that we can use to transport the wounded guys, but the rest will have to walk,” Dum Dum said, looking around at the huge group. 

“It’s only 30 miles,” Jones muttered bitterly. 

“We better get moving,” Steve said, voice warm. 

~

The Howling Commandos all sat around the fire in the middle of their small campsite, the French winter biting at their noses. Barnes and Rogers were huddled together, but no one gave them a second glance, thinking it was just for warmth. 

But they didn’t just huddle up for warmth on cold nights, no, they always stayed together for ‘warmth’, even when it was warm enough to not require the special heaters Stark had made for them. 

“Ok someone’s got to mention it,” Morita spoke up, looking at Rogers and Barnes who were closer than you had to be for ‘warmth’, “Sarge, did you think that I was stupid enough to not remember you calling your sweetheart ‘Stevie’ back at HYDRA?”

Bucky froze in his seat, eyes widening with slight panic as he stared at Morita. 

“Yeah, Sarge, or the fact that you’re always clinging to Cap for warmth, even when it’s not cold enough to require a coat?” Jones cut in, raising a teasing eyebrow. 

Bucky didn’t seem to notice their teasing, he just looked at all of them with terror, Steve putting an arm protectively around Bucky. 

“I’m sorry-“ Bucky started, quietly, but Falsworth cut him off. 

“Please, Sarge, we’ve known since you called him Stevie when we first met him! We’re not going to tun you in to Phillips, if that’s what you’re wondering,”

The other commandos made noises of agreement. 

Both Bucky and Steve relaxed as soon as they heard the words from Falsworth, Bucky leaning his head on Steve’s shoulder. 

“Thank you,” Steve said, “It means a lot,”

“Well, not that that’s been cleared, can you keep it down at night? I swear, if I have to wake up one more time because Cap is moaning too loud, I’m going to shoot something,” Dum Dum said, making Steve turn scarlet. 

~

So yes, some of the Commandos knew before the others, but they all figured it out in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr if you're bored - rox-fanfics


End file.
